


While the Autobots are away...

by VictoriaRae95



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Humor, Inspired by Music, Mischief, Music, One Shot, Party, Slice of Life, Songfic, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaRae95/pseuds/VictoriaRae95
Summary: A quick one-shot, with a possibility of a second chapter. While the bots are away, the teens will play! The Autobots leave the kids alone in the base, and Miko is bored. Songfic-ishI don't own Transformers or the characters.





	While the Autobots are away...

Jack snapped when Miko whined for the thousandth time. 

 

“OH my god Miko, we  _ get it _ you’re bored.” He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

 

With a sigh the girl allowed her limp body to slide over the arm of the couch until she was hanging upside down, facing Jack. “I’m not just bored, Jack,” she pouted, “I’m dying of boredom. It’s  _ terminal _ .” He only rolled his eyes and went back to his homework. 

 

Annoyed by the lack of response, she flung herself back up until she was standing on the couch cushions. “I said,” She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, “I’m dying!” 

 

“Not fast enough.” Ratchet grumbled, leaning over his project. Arcee snorted from where she sat cleaning her arm cannons. 

 

Miko spun dramatically to turn her back to the two bots, crossing her arms. “I guess everyone  _ fun _ went on today’s patrol.” 

 

“Miko don’t you have homework too?” Raf looked up at her, adjusting his glasses. 

 

“Ew, why would you even ask that.” She shuttered. Realizing the two boys were now staring past her, she turned around again. “Oh, hi Optimus.” 

 

He nodded a greeting, “Hello Miko, Raf, Jack. I’m afraid you’ll be on your own for a short time, Agent Fowler has requested our presence.”    
  
“‘Our?’ He wants everyone?” Arcee asked as she stood with a stretch. 

 

“No, but he said ‘the more the merrier’, I believe. He has a meeting with some of his advisors about funding and would like us to sit in.” 

 

Ratchet sighed and put his wrench down, “So he wants us there to be intimidating, right?”    
  


“I’m sure that is not Agent Fowler’s true motive, however this meeting is important to our team’s function and I’m sure our presence may help persuade his advisors on their decision.” Optimus couldn't keep the smile out of his voice. 

 

“Sooo we’ll be here alone?” Miko asked, folding her arms behind her back innocently. Ratchet and Arcee exchanged a worried look. 

 

The medic began to protest but was cut off by Jack. “Don’t worry Optimus, we can hang here on our own, and we’ve still got homework left anyway. You guys focus on your meeting.” 

 

“Thank you, Jack. I’m sure the three of you are more than capable of occupying yourselves in our absence. We will return in a few hours time.” He turned to Ratchet and Arcee, who both still looked unsure. “Autobots, roll out.” 

 

Arcee made sure to stop as she passed the platform. She eyed the three carefully. Miko looked suspiciously calm and uninterested, but Jack and Raf smiled at her. “Be good you three.” She used her finger to mess up Jack’s hair before she transformed and followed the two older bots from the base. 

 

Jack huffed and smoothed his hair back. “Ok, Miko, what do you have planned.”    
  
“What? Me? Nothing.” She leapt down from the couch and began to descend the ladder to the floor. 

 

“Yeah nothing, like I’d ever believe that. At any given time you have at least two terrible plans in your pink head.” 

 

She made a  _ tsk tsk  _ sound. “Oh Jack, how you underestimate me.” The boys watched as she climbed up to the main computer. “Raf how do I turn this on?” 

 

“The blue triangular key, why?” 

 

With a laugh she slammed both hands on the Autobot sized button and the computer hummed to life. 

 

“For the love of- Miko! What are you  _ doing _ ?” Jack’s mind was rapidly running through possible scenarios. None ended well. 

 

“I’ve wanted to test the speakers on this beast for  _ ages _ but noooo, Ratchet always says its not a toy. Well he can’t stop me now!” 

 

Jack paused, watching her run from key to key across the desk, typing. It was only music, after all. “Actually..Okay, fine. But no Slash Monkeys. Lets see if we can find something we all like.” 

 

Miko looked over at her friends, a wicked grin spreading across her face. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

“Here Miko, try this.” Raf handed a flashdrive to Jack, who tossed it across the gap between their platform and the desk. 

 

Miko caught the device and examined it, “What for?” 

 

“So I can control the computer from my laptop. It has a really short range, but then we can pick the music from here.” 

 

“Sweet!” She plugged it in and hurried back to the platform. “I bet we can get music videos on the big screen too.” As she reached Raf the lights dimmed. They looked around as red light broke the darkness in splotches around the huge room. Jack grinned from a dusty, human sized control panel on the wall behind their TV. 

  
“I found this by accident once, figured it would be atmospheric.” 

 

Energized by her usually serious friend’s excitement, she began to type on Raf’s laptop. “Okay boys, I know it's technically metal but just trust me on this okay?” 

  
  
  


BumbleBee and Bulkhead felt the floor beneath their tires tremble as they entered the base. The pair transformed. “What in Primus..” 

 

They were all bathed in red light, music blasting through the computer speakers, the bass vibrating off the metal walls and floors. The computer screen displayed a strange video, but Miko had shown them both enough ‘music videos’ for them to guess thats what this was. They quickly looked to the kids for answers, but it didn’t help. 

 

The TV had been taken from it’s cabinet and placed on the floor, Miko standing in its place. She had a blanket tied around her neck like a cape and blank ink swiped across each of her cheeks like war paint. She had her guitar but was only pretending to strum it.

 

Raf sat cross-legged on the ground, a collection of pillows in front of him he was smacking at random. Little V’s of ink framed his face and his eyes were shut in joy behind his glasses. 

 

Jack was perched on the old coffee table, it’s missing leg replaced with a pile of books. He had taken off his undershirt and shoes. Two black lines ran from under his eyes down to the bottom of his chin. He held the TV remote to his face like a microphone. While the song was still aggressive it wasn’t nearly as painful on the processor as what Miko usually picked, and it had actual words in it. 

 

All three kids were singing loudly along to the music. Raf was the first to notice the Autobots. “BumbleBee! You’re back!” 

 

The scout whirred curiously as he approached the kids, taking another look around the room. 

 

The boy paused the music but continued to shout. “Miko’s been helping us find new music! Isn’t this cool?” 

 

“Bulkhead!” Miko squealed in excitement. All three kids had a wildness in their eyes and wide grins. “We’re having a pretend-band party! Join us!” The bots looked at each other and BumbleBee shrugged. 

 

“Okay, why not?” The wrecker laughed and approached. Miko ran toward him and jumped into his outstretched hand. She took her usual spot on his shoulder and started to fake-shred her guitar again. “You should use some of that scrap metal like a fake guitar! And Bee, you can use some of the crates like drums, just copy Raf!”  The kids waited for the bots to get situated. 

 

“Ready?” Jack called, kneeling. Instead of stepping off the table he stretched his arm until he could reach the laptop on the floor and hit play on the next video. Jack stood as his friends began to ‘play’ their instruments, and went back to singing. 

 

" _ Something isn't right, I feel it in my bones _

_ Every time I look around, it follows me home _

_ I think I'm paranoid” _

 

His voice rising with the music as it picked up speed. The ‘band’ was so wrapped up in their party they didn’t see the others return after a couple minutes. 

 

Ratchet was the first to pull in. “ _ Primus _ ..” He whispered as he transformed to his bipedal mode. His processor struggled with the chaos in front of him. BumbleBee saw him and waved as Optimus drove up and transformed. The scout was sitting on the floor, Raf had moved his makeshift drum set to BumbleBee’s knee. Miko had tied a jump rope around her waist and anchored it on part of Bulkhead’s shoulder armor so she wouldn’t have to hold on. Jack had moved from the table and was balancing on the railing of the platform, facing his friends. 

 

Bulkhead and the kids didn’t seem to notice. By now the other teens left the singing to Jack. 

 

“ _ Is it all in my head?  _

_ Is it all in my head?  _

_ Take me to the edge, like hands around my neck _

_ Hanging by a thread again, I think I'm paranoid _ ” 

 

“Jack! Get down from there” Arcee stormed over. 

 

With a start Jack stopped singing and turned to her voice, eyes wide. “Arce-ah!” He fell back with a crash, tumbling over the couch and half onto the floor. He moaned, his bare feet hanging over his head. 

 

“You’re lucky you fell backward, dude!” Miko yelled over the music, laughing. Ratchet turned the computer off. 

 

“Get up Jack. I would have expected something so foolish from Miko, but you?” Arcee put her hands on her hips as she scolded him. The teen rolled to a side and onto his knees, rubbing the bruise on the back of his head. He turned the usual lights back on before sulking over to accept his Guardian’s scolding. 

 

“But we didn’t do anything wrong!” Miko whined. “Exactly what rules did we break?”

 

Arcee was about to launch into a rant when Optimus spoke up. “Miko has a point, Arcee.” 

 

“ _ What _ ? But Optimus-” He held up a hand and she went quiet. 

 

“I agree, Jack should not have been so careless to stand in such a dangerous place. But aside from that I see no harm done.” The leader looked around the room, eyes shining with amusement. “Perhaps a bit of cleanup is in order, however.” 

 

“I don’t see the appeal of acting so childishly.” Ratchet huffed and got to work resetting his workstation the way he liked it. 

 

Optimus chuckled. “They are still children, old friend.” The medic bot merely grumbled.

 

“I’m sorry I got carried away, Arcee.” The femme turned to face Jack. “It was just...fun. We don’t get to really  _ let go _ much anymore.” 

 

She wanted to stay mad, but with those blue eyes staring up at her it was impossible.  _ Besides _ , she thought,  _ Optimus has a point.  _

 

“Well..” She smiled reassuringly at him and watched his face light up in return. “Next time, invite me okay?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: 
> 
> Paranoid by I Prevail


End file.
